This invention relates generally to an improved dispensing closure for a squeeze bottle, and more particularly to such a dispensing closure having a self-venting feature which eliminates the need for a separate vent passage.
In prior squeeze bottle dispensing caps or closures, provision is usually made for the admission of atmospheric air into the container to permit reexpansion of the squeeze bottle as it is released after each squeeze or discharge stroke, thus preventing container collapse during the dispensing operation. Discharge of the product takes place through a valve controlled discharge passage which opens in response to an increase of pressure upon manual squeezing or deformation of the squeeze bottle, the discharge valve thereafter closing upon release of the bottle. A valve controlled container vent passage is separately provided for venting the bottle contents to the atmosphere during each recovery stroke as the vent valve opens to permit in flow of air from the atmosphere to the interior of the squeeze bottle each time the bottle is released and permitted to reexpand to its normal volume after being squeezed.
However, the discharge and container vent passages, each with separate valving to permit product discharge and container reexpansion, require special configurations which add to the number of parts needed to effect the controlled discharge and recovery operations. Separate valving thus affects reliability and increases the cost of manufacturing and assembly of the closure.